Home
by ellowyntinuviel
Summary: Now completed two shots, because you can never have just one. That was all she had ever really wanted in life: a place to call home, the proverbial opposite of everything she had ever known. CS
1. Chapter 1

It's cliché, especially the end, but I'm a romantic and I don't care. This is just something I wrote in chemistry when I should have been paying attention and working, but that would require effort and caring on my part, so I wrote this instead. Please give me some feedback and help me make my writing better if you would. Thanks. Also, No I don't own it. It is CatherineSara.

Home

Home. That was all she had ever really wanted in life: a place to call home, the proverbial opposite of everything she had ever known. She wanted a safe place to go at the end of the day, with warm colors and whispered words of adoration from her lover, a big green backyard with at least one really big tree and maybe, if she was choosing to completely honest, a white wooden swing; she wanted an open house with windows everywhere; … she wanted love. That was wanted more than anything, and what she truly wanted to call home more than anything; love. She had once hoped beyond hope that maybe someone could love her. But, then again, Sara Sidle had given up on hope many years ago, if she had ever believed in it; she couldn't ever remember believing in hope, hope didn't keep you safe at night.

You could quite easily attribute this cynical, closed-off nature to Sara's extreme shock when she had answered the door one morning after a particularly trying shift to find Catherine Willows standing on the threshold, looking for all the world resigned and weary.

Sara stood there, dazed at her unexpected guest, and then Catherine shifted her weight from one foot to the other, pulling Sara back to where she was. Sara asked hesitantly if Catherine wanted to come in. Catherine, suddenly self-conscious, rubbed her palms over her watering eyes and nodded, stepping past Sara.

Finally, seated on the couch with a cup of tea for herself and Catherine, Sara cut right to the chase. "Catherine, what… wh- are you okay?" she asked, shifting her body sideways on the couch to see the other woman better.

Slowly, Catherine nodded, taking a sip of her herbal tea, letting the scorching liquid burn her throat.

"Which is why you're here? If you you're okay, then this is just a social call? I'm not stupid; you don't come to me for casual conversation," Sara prompted, careful not to make Catherine mad. The last thing she wanted was for another fight to break out between the two.

"I'm… sorry, Sara. You 're right. You probably have better things to do," Catherine finally spoke, her first words to Sara an apology.

"No, I have no life outside of work; when the spirit moves me and all that," Sara said, unable to keep the bitter words from so long ago in check. Mad at herself when she saw the instant flash of hurt in Catherine's eyes, Sara got up and moved across her apartment to close the curtains on the window. She stood there for another moment, taking deep breaths. She really wanted to be helpful. She wanted to rebuild burnt bridges with the older woman as part of her 'be more of a friend to everyone' campaign. The women had proven that they were stronger united and Sara wanted that back, even if she had to swallow her inner bitterness to get it. So, one more deep breath, and she turned around. "Look -" she started, but she stopped when she saw that Catherine was softly crying. Guilt settled deep in Sara as she moved back to her place on the couch.

Sara sat down right next to Catherine awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Catherine," she said softly, but it did nothing to alleviate the tears already flowing. "Please don't cry, Cath-"

"No, no, Sara, it's not … it's just … they won't stop," Catherine burst out, burying her head in her hands, "I didn't know where to go, and I just thought of you …"

Sara couldn't help it when her heart broke. She realized that Catherine had no one she could really go to when she needed someone, a rebellious daughter and overbearing mother at home, and her new supervising position had alienated her from most of her old friends at the lab. Sara carefully reached out and drew Catherine into a gentle embrace. Sara just rocked Catherine slowly, stroking her hair and whispering soft reassurances to her. Sara knew more than anyone what it was like to be separated from everyone she worked with.

Catherine just continued to cry softly, letting herself be held in Sara's strong yet gentle arms, until she pulled back just enough to look at Sara, seeing silent tears running down the other woman's cheeks. She couldn't help herself but to reach out and brush a tear off of Sara's face. "What are you crying for?" she asked, not with angrily, but softly and … tenderly.

"You … me … everything, I guess. I can't help it," Sara laughed just a little, she really couldn't stop it. Something about Catherine hurting just made her hurt, too.

"That's one of the things I love about you," Catherine said, her voice still soft, barely above a whisper, her hand still resting on Sara's cheek, the other unconsciously settled on Sara's waist, and she realized how close they were and that Sara's arms were still comfortably around her and that her very soul seemed to be laying bare before Sara's chocolate brown eyes and Catherine really wanted to …

"You gonna be okay?" Sara asked, almost breaking the moment until her she reached out to tuck a strand of Catherine's hair behind her ear, leaving her hand to rest on Catherine's neck.

Catherine nodded slightly, "I think, I hope …"

And there was that word again. Sara almost wanted to pull back for fear of that word. Almost; but Catherine's icy blue eyes held her still and made her want to … hope.

Then Catherine's lips met hers and Sara knew that she could believe in hope, that she always had. But with the passion and fire and softness and tenderness that Catherine brought to her in that moment, Sara realized that she didn't need hope; she was home.

Fin


	2. Arms of the Angel

From my own boredom and my love of a challenge (for I'm not so great at writing fluff), I thought that some love was in order as a little sequel to the angst, so here we go. All formal disclaimers apply and please review. I would be very grateful. Also, I don't own "867-5309," Tom Petty, or Outkast. The song lyrics are from "Angel" be Sarah McLachlan.

Gonna Marry a CSI: Thanks a lot. I can't help it I'm a romantic. Please don't feel lonely. And your review id helpful for the self-esteem. Rock on, and tell me, which CSI are you gonna marry?

Kimmi2259: Wow. I was shocked to have a review from you. I've been reading When Demons Come a Calling every time there's been a new chapter (even though I'm not much of a reviewer), and I was shocked to get a review from you. Here's to more CS and here's your follow-up.

In The Arms Of The Angel

Catherine stretched languidly as she walked into her house, the smell of something very good reaching her nostrils as she set her purse by the door. Quietly, she made her way through the newly redecorated living room towards the kitchen. Catherine couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her when she finally made it to the kitchen.

Sara, clad in a pair of low-rise blue jeans and a purple t-shirt, was at the counter chopping up vegetables. That wasn't so unusual for Catherine to find in her kitchen since Sara had moved in three weeks previous. The funny part wasn't so unusual either, but Catherine couldn't help but laugh as Sara danced along with the song "867-5309" coming out of the stereo on the counter. Sara didn't seem to notice Catherine laughing at her until the older woman walked up behind and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, causing her to jump. Catherine placed a gentle kiss on Sara's neck. "So," she purred, "who is this Jenny and why are you so happy to have her number?"

Sara turned around in Catherine's embrace and placed her hands on Catherine's hips before kissing her on the lips. "Her?" she started innocently. "Oh, don't worry, she's just my thing on the side," she answered, then turned around to continue chopping. The song had changed by this time, Tom Petty coming next on "Jack FM: Playing whatever they want," which usually meant that they would play an older rock song followed my contemporary pop or something like that.

Catherine nodded, keeping an arm around Sara as she moved to stand next to her. "Uh huh," she said, watching Sara deftly cut through a cucumber. "Where's Lindsey?" she asked, her hand traveling dangerously south of the border.

Sara cast a glance over to Catherine. "At your sister's. It _is _my night off. You're home early, you know."

Catherine smiled. "Actually, I left when my shift was over, so technically I'm home on time. You, on the other hand, are still here on your scheduled night off. What, Grissom hasn't called yet or he wouldn't let you come in?"

Sara shook her head. "Uh uh. This is my night off and I plan to take full advantage of it, come hell, high water, or Grissom…"

Catherine gave her a kiss. "Gonna clean the house?" she asked jokingly.

Sara grinned broadly. "I already did, thank you very much. And I'm already cooking dinner, vegetable stir-fry, the child is taken care of, and the house is already cleaned."

Catherine chuckled. "I have to say that this domestic side of you is very amusing. What's next, Sidle? Meatloaf?" she teasingly asked, and the song on the radio moved to Outkast.

Sara wrinkled her nose, obviously disgusted. "First off: no meat. Second: I don't know how to cook meatloaf."

Catherine put a hand over her heart on mock horror. "Sara Sidle is admitting that she doesn't know how to do something? Oh my God. Call the papers. I have the front page story," she ducked when Sara swatted a hand at her. "Okay, so no meatloaf. Now, how was it that, growing up cooking in the kitchen of a B & B, that you learned how to cook all manner of foods with long foreign names, but never meatloaf?" she asked, curious.

"Stir-fry is not a long foreign name," she answered before shrugging. "Easy, it wasn't on the menu. My mother said it was too domestic and she would not have her daughter slaving over a stove making something like meatloaf for some ungrateful man," Sara answered, moving away from Catherine to pour oil in a skillet on the stove.

Catherine stopped Sara with a hand on her arm and a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Sara shook her head. "No, Cat. I'm at peace with my demons, and I'm actually glad that they don't include meatloaf," she fought off any guilt that Catherine had with a smile.

Catherine released her and was content to watch Sara put vegetables in the skillet for a while, until a familiar song started playing. As familiar piano chords flooded the kitchen, Catherine pulled Sara flush with her. "Dance with me," she whispered.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's upper back and Sara put her arms around Catherine's waist. Catherine's head fit perfectly into the crook of Sara's neck and Sara's cheek rested against Catherine's soft hair.

__

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it ok

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless

And maybe I'll find some peace tonight

Softy, they swayed back and forth contempt to just rest in each other's embrace.

__

In the arms of the angel

Far away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

Catherine couldn't resist being so close to Sara's long neck and began kissing gently as Sara moved her hands up and down the other woman's back, their food long forgotten.

__

So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting

You keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escaping one last time

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness

Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

Before things moved further, Sara stopped them and turned the stove off before she let Catherine lead her to their bedroom. She felt Catherine's warm breath on her neck and shivered. Even upstairs, Sara could still hear the gentle strains of music reaching her.

__

In the arms of the angel

Far away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

Their love that night was gentle and passionate and filled with more emotion than either had felt before. It was perfect in every way and uniquely Catherine and Sara.

In Catherine's arms, Sara couldn't help but think that if you had asked her where she would be three months after Catherine appeared at her door early one morning, she would not have told you with Catherine. Catherine was already asleep, but still she tightened her hold on her brown-haired lover.

Even though the music had long since stopped, as Sara fell asleep, she would've swore that she still heard it.

__

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

Fin

Okay, how was that? Actually, you know that really you didn't even need to read the first part to read this. I don't know how it turned out, but I tried. Straight-up romance is new for me. Usually, any romance I do involves an awful lot of angst, but I hoped this worked for you. I'd be eternally gratefully if you dropped me a review, good and bad are welcome. Any comments can help me be better. Thanks a lot.


End file.
